


welcome to the sleep schedule

by Lyval



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyval/pseuds/Lyval
Summary: Ryan wants sleep and Shane wants love. Who will win?(Spoiler: You already know it will get smutty)





	welcome to the sleep schedule

**Author's Note:**

> Used a prompt I found cute but advanced it with smut. 
> 
> And btw english isnt my first language so, pls dont go as hard on me as Shane on Ryan ;)
> 
> Enjoy.

The clock read 11 pm, the television was running, and Ryan and Shane were sitting on the couch eating popcorn. A perfect Sunday evening.  
After the movie ended, Shane began zapping through the program while Ryan stroked his boyfriends long legs. Shane loved Ryan doing that, but tonight he stroked carelessly too far up, making Shanes body tense up anytime he came near his crotch area, which was already weak because of Ryan not giving it any attention the whole weekend. He had been busy with the planning of trips to haunted locations and other stuff that surely could wait, and Shane longed for Ryans body more with each passing minute. 

“I dont know Shane, we should go to bed. Theres nothing good on anyway“, Ryan said as Shane switched from a cooking show to How I Met Your Mother. He yawned, and Shane smiled to himself, adoring his beautiful boyfriend.

“I dont need to go to bed, I'm not tired, I'll be fine“

Ryan battet his eyes.  
“But darling, I'll be so lonely without you. Come and let me curl up in your arms so I can feel whole again“

“O-oh. Well. Are you trying to seduce me into healthy sleeping patterns?“

“Is it working?“  
Shane laughed, then pulled the smaller man near and gave him a long, soft kiss on the lips that neither of them wanted to end. When Shane finally pulled back, Ryans eyes remained closed for a few more seconds.

“How could I ever resist you?“, Shane whispered, and Ryan sighed.

“Shaaane. No sex tonight. We gotta get good sleep, much work is awaiting me tomorrow and I dont wanna be grumpy because of lack of sleep“  
“But you worked all weekend! And you always sleep like a baby after sex“

Ryan blushed at that, but remained consistend.  
“Come on. Get off the couch“

Pulling Shanes long limbs was no use, no matter how hard Ryan tried, but luckily Shane himself was now willing to get up and cuddle his boyfriend to sleep. Ryan drank a glass of Water while Shane went to the bathroom, and when the taller man entered their bedroom Ryan was bend over a small pile of clothes, only wearing small boxers, searching for a tshirt to wear. Shane felt a fiery prickle in his stomach and all of his blood instantly rushed downwards.

“Well, thats it with the sleep“, he growled, walking over to Ryan and kissing him heatedly. Ryan was instantly into it, melting through his boyfriends touch, but pulled back quickly.

“I told you-“  
Shane kissed him again, and now Ryan was growling with pleasure.  
“I need- for gods sakeee“

Shane had cupped his crotch and began massaging it softly, the other hand tangled in Ryans hair while kissing him inbetween tugs.

“Oh! oh- sleep“, was all Ryan could manage to say before being pressed to the wall. Shane looked at him hungrily.

“You have no. fucking. idea. how good you look“, he whispered, and something tingled in Ryans boxers. Shane smiled.

Ryan was already panting slightly, hair a mess because of Shanes gigantic hands, and a not so consistent anymore look in his eyes that indicated that sleep was no longer the best option for the evening.  
Their lips smashed together again, and this was far from soft, this was hot and needy and as turned on as it gets.

Ryan was quick in opening Shanes jeans and pulling them off, and as he tried to remove his tshirt as well Shane got on his knees. Looking up, he began kissing his hips, wandering closer and closer to the growing bulge in Ryans boxers. 

“Fuck, Shane, fine, but-“  
Ryan sucked in air sharply as Shane kissed his cock through the fabric of his underwear.  
“-but if we do this, then stop teasing!“

Shane laughed and stood up, cupping Ryans face with his hands.  
“So impatient“

He gave him a hot, short kiss, that left a sensation in Ryans mouth.

“So sweet“

Shane leaned in again, and Ryan met him in the middle, just wanting Shane to fuck him already.

“So gorgeous“

Shanes hands wandered to Ryans ass cheeks, grabbing them. Ryan pulled on his boyfriends underwear and began rocking slowly against Shanes already hard cock.

Shane pulled away and went to the drawer, getting out lube, while Ryan finally got rid of his own boxers. He tried going to the bed, but Shane stopped him.

“No no no, Ry. No, you kept me waiting all weekend. You know I love you, and that youd get away with anything, but I will fuck you against that wall tonight“

Shanes voice was dark with lust, and Ryan stood there in awe, doing as he was told. Shane walked towards him, excruciately slow, squeezing a generous amount of lube on his fingers. He placed them on Ryans entrance and slid one finger through the tight ring of muscle without warning. Ryan hissed, but Shanes kisses made him relax quickly.

“More“, he whined, and Shane slid in another finger, beginning to scissor him slowly between kisses. After a third finger Ryan began stroking his cock with tender fingers, already whining at the sensation.

“I love you so much“, Shane whispered, pulling out his fingers, and Ryan leaned against him.  
“I love you, I love you, I love you too“, he stuttered and turned around. Shane placed small kisses on his back, then pushed in slowly, and Ryan cried out in pleasure. Keeping his smaller boyfriend steady, he began rocking his dick in and out, stroking Ryan to the rythm.

“So much“, Ryan mumbeled, and Shane quickened the pace.

“Im weak today Shane, I- Ohhhh- wont last long“, Ryan managed to get out, then lost himself in pleasure as the taller guy hit his prostate.   
“Fuck, ah! Sha-“  
Shane stopped stroking his dick and held him tightly.  
“You wont come until I say so“, he said in his dark voice, and Ryan growled louder.

Shane went down hard on him, biting and sucking the skin of his neck a few times to create bruises that Ryan was unable to hide from his coworkers the next day, and Ryan was totally content with that.

“Shane, Im gonna- Im gonna cum“, he screamed out, and Shane thrusted in deep.  
“Then come, cum for me“, Shane cried out, very close himself. Shane pushed in, fucking him hard, and Ryan came with a loud moan, his whole body trembling. This pushed Shane over the edge, and he came deep inside Ryan, screaming his name.

Shane slid out of his boyfriend and Ryan turned around, resting against the taller mans chest, who snaked his arms around him. They both panted heavily, Ryan could hear the beat of his heart rushing in his chest, slowly calming down. Shane kissed Ryans head.

“That was great“, Ryan murmured, snuggling into Shane.  
“It fucking was. I always have the best ideas“, Shane smirked, guiding them towards the bed.

“My cum will dry on the wall“, Ryan exclaimed.  
“Dont care. Nice reminder“, Shane chuckled and brushed through his boyfriends hair.

He sat on the bed, sliding on boxers while Ryan wiped his cum away with an old tshirt. Then they snuggled together on the bed, Ryan in Shanes arms, totally calm.  
Shane turned off the lights and kissed Ryan softly.

“Goodnight gorgeous“, he whispered. Ryan snuggled closer.  
“Goodnight you giant. I love you“

“I love you too“


End file.
